In Your Eyes
by kareen kayeen
Summary: Pasien Kim mengalami kebutaan. Tapi anehnya setelah melewati pemeriksaan, kornea matanya baik-baik saja. Alternative Universe. Doctor! Im Youngmin, Patient! Kim Donghyun. pair: dongpaca / pacadong.


IN YOUR EYES

Summary:

Pasien Kim mengalami kebutaan, tapi anehnya kornea matanya baik-baik saja.

MXM LIM YOUNGMIN X KIM DONGHYUN

WARN:

Typo(s), bxb, non beta-ed

.

.

.

Youngmin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan pasti di koridor rumah sakit yang khas bernuansa putih. Punggungnya ia bungkukkan ketika berpapasan dengan semua orang. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertugas sebagai dokter koas.

Dadanya dipenuhi perasaan yang meletup-letup, antara terlalu bersemangat dan sedikit rasa was-was. Karena, menurut penuturan para senior yang telah menjalani koas sebelum dirinya, menjadi ko-asisten adalah fase paling berat selama mereka menempuh gelar dokter. Dimana kamu akan diperlakukan sebagai asisten dalam arti yang lain. Tak jarang disuruh membelikan makan, membuatan kopi dan berbagai pekerjaan 'asisten' yang lain.

'Bersiaplah kau menjadi budak, Im Youngmin!!' begitulah nasihat dari senior-seniornya.

Namanya Im Youngmin, mahasiswa kedokteran yang baru saja mendapat gelar sarjananya harus melewati masa koas sebelum ia menjadi dokter yang sesungguhnya. Selama masa koas di _Sungwon University Hospital,_ Youngmin berada dibawah bimbingan dr. Park. Beliau ialah dokter dengan track record yang sangat baik sepanjang karirnya, ditambah wajahnya yang karismatik membuat banyak pasien memintanya menjadi dokter mereka. Itu membuat Youngmin cukup mengantisipasi bagaimana ia akan bekerja bersama konsulennya tersebut.

Hari ini, dokter Park mengajaknya berkeliling menemui para pasien. Mulai besok ia yang akan melalukan daily check up terhadap pasien-pasien tersebut, sementara dr. Park akan melakukan pemeriksaan dalam dua atau tiga kali seminggu. Melihat wajah sumringah para pasien saat si dokter mengunjunginya membuat Youngmin percaya omongan orang tentang sang dokter. Dokter Park yang penuh karisma.

"Youngmin-ssi, pasien kita yang satu ini istimewa" tutur dr. Park ketika mereka tiba di kamar di ujung koridor. "kau akan tau saat kau melihatnya sendiri" lanjutnya.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar inap terbuka, dua orang paruh baya yang youngmin simpulkan sebagai orang tua si pasien langsung menyapa dr. Park dan berbincang-bincang mengenai keadaan si pasien. Dari situ ia tahu, si pasien bernama Kim Donghyun, merupakan korban kecelakaan lalu lintas dua pekan yang lalu, baru sadar dari koma selama tujuh hari dan telah kehilangan fungsi dari matanya.

Youngmin menatap ke arah si pasien. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang, menatap kosong pada jendela yang gordennya terbuka hingga cahaya matahari tampak seperti memancar dari wajahnya. Rambutnya secoklat karamel, irisnya segelap malam, tapi terasa kosong tanpa bintang-bintang. Youngmin penasaran, apa yang membuat dr. Park menyebutnya istimewa.

Ia memperhatikan dr. Park memeriksa keadaan pasien Kim, menyorot matanya memastikan apakah pupilnya bereaksi. Kemudian memperkenalkan youngmin sebagai dokter yang akan menemaninya mulai hari ini.

Saat kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan untuk berjabat tangan, dan Youngmin merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik dalam dirinya. Mungkin Youngmin tahu alasan mengapa si pasien ini istimewa menurut definisinya sendiri.

"eummm.. Park Seonsaeng, kenapa anda menyebut pasien Kim Istimewa?" tanya Youngmin setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan si pasien. kini mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan dr. Park

"Youngmin-ssi, menurutmu wajar tidak ketika seseorang yang mengalami kebutaan, tapi setelah diperiksa ternyata kornea matanya baik-baik saja?" tanya dr.Park

Youngmin nampak berfikir dan menduga-duga "mungkin seperti _simptom histerik_ , seperti mendapatkan trauma tertentu yang membuatnya mengalami kebutaan karena kejadian yang pernah dialaminya?" duga Youngmin. Dokter Park hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Youngmin berfikir lagi sejenak. Ia memang pernah mendengar hal semacam itu, tapi belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. "aaahhh... jadi Donghyun-ssi mengalami trauma pasca kecelakaan yang membuatnya mengalami kebutaan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, Pasien Kim mengalami kebutaan, tapi anehnya setelah diskrining, secara fisiologis kornea matanya baik-baik saja." Jawab sang dokter

"Tapi ssaem, harusnya pasien mendapatkan terapi trauma healing, dan harus dipindahkan ke departemen khusus, atau ke psikiater misalnya." timpal Youngmin

Tanpa disadari mereka telah memasuki ruangan dr. Park. Kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Youngmin yang duduk di kursi pasien.

"Yang menjadi masalah, Donghyun-ssi menolak untuk dibawa ke psikiater. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama saudara kembarnya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sedangkan dia mengalami koma selama seminggu. Tetapi saat dia sadar dari koma, dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia memiliki saudara kembar dan telah mengalami kecelakaan. Seolah-olah memori tersebut telah dihapus dalam memorinya." Jelas Dokter Park

"Dan dalam bayangannya, orang yang dibawa ke psikiater hanya orang gila."

Pikiran Youngmin mundur kebeberapa waktu lalu saat ia menatap mata pasien Kim. Irisnya yang hitam, warnanya segelap malam namun terasa redup dan kosong. Andai saja manik tersebut dapat memantulkan cahaya bintang-bintang, pasti akan sangat indah. Tanpa Youngmin sadari, ia menantikan hari esok, dimana ia akan bertemu lagi dengan si pasien.

A/N

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penyebutan istilah /sungkem/

Cerita ini baru intro, akan dilanjut kalau ada yang tertarik, hehe

oyaa...

Terimakasih yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow di fanfik yg sebelumnya. Saranghaeyong

Kareen

September, 2017


End file.
